Es könnt' ein Anfang sein*~~
by o0polaris0o
Summary: Eine kleine SongFic...Ein bisschen sap, ein bisschen romance~~alles, was das slash-liebende Herz begehrt *smile* A/L slash...review pleaze???


Disclaimer: Das Ãœbliche...Die Welt von Lord of the Rings stammt nicht von mir (schÃ¶n wÃ¤r's) sondern von Tolkien. Mit dieser Geschichte versuche ich keinen Profit zu machen (als ob ich fÃ¼r sowas was bekommen wÃ¼rde..). Lyrics von Rosenstolz.  
  
Authors's Note: Hu~~weiÃŸ gar nicht, ob das meine erste oder zweite Songfic ist...Ist auch ein bisschen aufgebaut, wie ein Musi- clip....naja~~~enjoy~~~^.^  
  
Warning: Slash zwischen A/L und sonst, ganz harmlose Romantik^^  
  
  
  
~~~~~****Es kÃ¶nnt' ein Anfang sein****~~~~~  
  
Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas sitzen zusammen am Lagerfeuer. Es ist still um sie herum. Keiner der drei wagt es die Stille zu brechen. Nach einiger Zeit, legt der Zwerg seine Axt zur Seite und legt sich hin. Legolas Blick wandert zu Aragorn, der ihm zunickt. Doch der Elb schÃ¼ttelt den Kopf, steht auf und setzt sich neben den WaldlÃ¤ufer. Auf seinen fragenden Blick antwortet er nur mit einem LÃ¤cheln und zeigt in den wolkenlosen Himmel voller Sterne. Aragorn sieht kurz hinauf, doch wendet seinen Blick wieder ab und schaut auf den Boden. Ein leises Seufzen entrinnt seinem Mund. Der blonde Elb will etwas zu ihm sagen, doch als er Aragorns Blick sieht, vergiÃŸt er das, was er dem Thronfolger Gondors erzÃ¤hlen wollte...  
  
Deine Trauer/ habe ich zu lang gespÃ¼rt/ und dein kalter Starrsinn/ lÃ¤sst mich nicht zu dir  
  
Deine Zweifel/ tÃ¶ten deine Fantasie/ wo ist deine Neugier/ was lÃ¤sst du geschehn?  
  
*Flashback zu zwei Jugendlichen, die in einem Wald um die Wette rennen. Blonde Haare glÃ¤nzen im hellen Schein der Sonne, wie Gold...Und GelÃ¤chter, schÃ¶ner als der Gesang der VÃ¶gel erfÃ¼llt den blÃ¼henden Wald. Hinter dem Elben lÃ¤uft ein Mensch, dem es schwerfÃ¤llt den Elben einzuholen. Doch auch sein frohes und erfÃ¼lltest Lachen, mischt sich mit dem des Zauberwesens. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung, schafft es der junge Mann den Elben am Handgelenk zu packen. Dieser verliert das Gleichgewicht und beide stolpern einen kleinen Abhang hinunter, direkt in eine kleine Wiese voller Blumen in allen Farben. Der braunhaarige Junge entschuldigt sich bei dem blonden Elben und fragt ihn, ob er sich verletzt hat, doch dieser LÃ¤chelt nur und zieht den Kopf des Jungen zu sich herunter, um ihm, einen federleichten Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Ãœberrascht, doch nicht schockiert sieht der Mensch den Elben an und ihre Blicke treffen sich. Sie lÃ¤cheln. Sanft streicht der Junge die blonden StrÃ¤hnen aus dem Gesicht des Elben und kÃ¼sst ihn auf seine Stirn.*  
  
Es kÃ¶nnt' ein Anfang sein/ wenn du dich traust/ es kÃ¶nnte Liebe sein/ doch du wachst niemals auf  
  
Aragorn, der den Blick des Elben bemerkt, sieht nun zu ihm herÃ¼ber. Legolas schaut ihm tief in die Augen und im Flackern des Lagerfeuers, scheint ihm das Gesicht des WaldlÃ¤ufers alt und erschÃ¶pft. Legolas kann kein bisschen von dem aufgeweckten, frÃ¶hlichen Menschen von damals in diesem Mann erkennen. Der blonde Elb rutscht ein wenig nÃ¤her an Aragorn heran und legt seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Aragorn seufzt wieder. Legolas legt seine Hand auf Aragorns und streichelt ihn zÃ¤rtlich. Leise fÃ¤ngt er an zu summen und dann zu singen...Aragorn schlieÃŸt seine Augen.  
  
Deine Augen/ schauen nur noch mÃ¼d und leer/ fremd fÃ¼r dich die Hoffnung/ fern fÃ¼r dich ein Freund  
  
Deine Seele/ findet keine Worte mehr/ niemand der dir raushilft/ du musst selber gehn  
  
*Flashback. Aragorn steht hinter einem Baum im Garten Elronds. Auf einer kleinen BrÃ¼cke, steht die Elbenprinzessin Arwen und singt eines der alten Lieder. Um sie herum, fliegen einige Elfen, die man mit GlÃ¼hwÃ¼rmchen verwechseln konnte. Eine warme Aura umgibt die Elbin, wÃ¤hrend der Wind sanft mit ihrem langem, schwarzem Haar spielt. PlÃ¶tzlich sÃ¼rt Aragorn eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und dreht sich um. Es ist Legolas, der ihn mit einem fragenden Blick ansieht. Doch dann erblickt er Arwen und lÃ¤chelt den Menschen an. Mit einem leichten Schubs, nimmt ihm Legolas die Entscheidung mit Arwen zu reden oder nicht. Als diese ihn bemerkt, kommt sie langsam auf ihn zu. Aragorn dreht sich um und erhascht noch einen kurzen Blick von dem Gesicht des blonden Elben...Aragorn hÃ¤tte sich schwÃ¶ren kÃ¶nnen, das etwas in den Augen des Elben, im Schein des Mondes geglÃ¤nzt hatte....Etwas kleines....unscheinbares....*  
  
Es kÃ¶nnt' ein Anfang sein/ wenn du dich traust/ es kÃ¶nnte Liebe sein/ doch du wachst niemals auf  
  
Aragorn Ã¶ffnet seine Augen wieder und schaut auf Legolas hinunter. Er singt immer noch sein Lied, wÃ¤hrend er die Hand des WaldlÃ¤ufers in seiner eigenen hÃ¤lt. Vorsichtig, legt Aragorn seinen Arm auf Legolas Schulter, zieht ihn nÃ¤her zu sich heran und kÃ¼sst ihn auf sein Haar. Legolas hÃ¶rt auf zu singen und hebt seinen Kopf. Aragorn hat sich nach dem Kuss nicht mehr bewegt und so, sind ihre Lippen nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Beide sind wie versteinert und keiner der Beiden wagt es, den ersten Schritt zu machen...  
  
Es kÃ¶nnt' ein Anfang sein/ wenn du dich traust/ es kÃ¶nnte Liebe sein/ doch du wachst niemals auf  
  
*Flashback. Alleine, sitzt Legolas an einem keinen Bach und lÃ¤sst seine FÃ¼ÃŸe leblos darin hÃ¤ngen. Einzelne TrÃ¤nen, laufen seine roten Wangen hinunter, fallen in das klare Wasser und werden ein Teil des Stroms. Der blonde Elb ist so in Gedanken versunken, dass er den Menschen nicht bemerkt, der sich ihm nÃ¤hert. Erst als er die vertaute Stimme seines Freundes hÃ¶rt dreht er sich um. Aragorns Herz zerbricht beinahe bei dem Anblick des Elben. Legolas macht sich nicht die MÃ¼he, seine TrÃ¤nen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und sieht Aragorn weiter an. Dieser beugt sich hinunter und kÃ¼sst Legolas sanft auf seine Wangen und auf seine Stirn. Der junge Prinz, legt seine Arme um den Hals seines menschlichen Freundes und schmiegt sich fest an ihn. Leise, hÃ¶rt er Worte der Entschuldigung und neue TrÃ¤nen, entrinnen seinen grÃ¼nen Augen....*  
  
Deine Zweifel/ tÃ¶ten deine Fantasie/ wo ist deine Neugier/ was lÃ¤sst du geschehn?  
  
Langsam, schlieÃŸt Legolas seine Augen und Ã¶ffnet seinen Mund ein wenig. Erst, spÃ¼rt er die Lippen des Menschen sanft auf seinen eigenen, bis Aragorn den Kuss vertieft und den zerbrechlichen KÃ¶rper des Elben nÃ¤her zu sich heranzieht. Es hatte den Anschein, als hÃ¤tten beide diesen Moment schon seit Ewigkeiten herbeigesehnt und nun, wo es endlich passiert ist, wollten, konnten sie sich nicht mehr loslassen....  
  
Es kÃ¶nnt' ein Anfang sein/ wenn du dich traust/ es kÃ¶nnte Liebe sein/ doch du wachst niemals auf  
  
Nach einer Weile, sehen sie sich, lachend, in die Augen und wieder weint Legolas. Doch dieses Mal, ist es nicht aus Trauer sondern aus GlÃ¼ck. Und auch dieses Mal, kÃ¼sst Aragorn seine TrÃ¤nen weg. Endlich hatte er verstanden, endlich hatten sie sich gefunden...und endlich, konnte der Elb die Worte aus dem Munde des Mannes hÃ¶ren, den er aus tiefsten Herzen liebte...  
  
~~~~~**Ende**~~~~~  
  
  
  
Note: Mhm...der SchluÃŸ ist ganz anders geworden, als ich mir eigentlich vorgestellt hab~~~Aber so kann man ihn ja auch stehenlassen *smile* Das wurde jetzt eine recht Kurze SonFic, aber das haben die Dinger ja eigentlich auch an sich, ne??? Arigatou minna fÃ¼r eure Zeit, die ihr mit dem Lesen dieser Story verbracht habt!!! DOMO ARIGATOU!!!! ^.^  
  
GruÃŸ noch an alle Rosenstolz Fans da drauÃŸen!!! *knuddelÃ¼* 


End file.
